


im the archer oooo

by malice13



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Andi Mack - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice13/pseuds/malice13
Summary: amber stops texting andi





	im the archer oooo

" _It's_ _Amber...ugh. Leave a message at the beep, I guess_. _Beep_. _Whatever_...."

Andi chewed on her thumb nail, staring nervously at Amber's contact on her phone. She hadn't been responding, and Andi was getting really nervous.

Was she okay? Had she been kidnapped or something? Amber was a night owl, so she wouldn't be sleeping at 10:00. Andi couldn't bring herself to doubt Amber's love. She had to still want to be Andi's girlfriend. She wouldn't just be ignoring her. She couldn't be. After all, Amber knew how that felt from Jonah, so it would be pretty messed up for her to do it to Andi.

Andi just sighed and got into bed. She'd deal with it tomorrow.

They next day, Andi walked into The Spoon and sat next to Buffy. She didn't say anything and watched for Amber.

"Geez, not even a hello?" Buffy rolled her eyes. Andi jumped.

"Oh! Sorry. Hey."

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked, leaning forward slightly. Andi wasn't surprised he could tell she was upset about something, even though she was sure her face looked perfectly content.

"I was going to ask that." Buffy said quickly, smirking.

"Yeah, sure." Andi laughed slightly. "It's just, Amber hasn't been answering my texts. I'm waiting for her so I can ask why."

"Oh." Cyrus said.

"Do you think she wants to break up?" Andi worried.

"Of course not." Buffy said. "At least, she better not." Andi turned back to watch Amber as she handed a customer something, then met Andi's gaze. Andi had to wonder what she was thinking. Was she thinking. _man i really wanna break up with her_ ??

Just then, Amber walked up, going straight for Andi. "Andi! Could you meet me? Over there?"

Andi simply stood up and followed Amber to the back.

"So. I have something to tell you."

Andi stopped her. "Whatever I did I'm sorry and I'll do better."

"Wh..what? You didn't do anything." Amber said quickly.

"You weren't answering my messages! I was worried." Andi straightened up and looked at her. "Now, why weren't you answering?"

Amber was silent.

"Is it because you want to break up?" she asked quietly. She had hoped it wasn't the case, but it was looking more like it now...

"No! Of course not. It's just embarassing." Amber reached over to hug Andi and was quiet for another moment. Andi decided it was best to just let her say it.

"You have it so good, Bambi." Amber muttered. "Bex and Bowie didn't even care when you came out."

"Didn't care? Of course they cared." Andi said. "You came out to your parents?"

"No."

"Then what happened, Ambs?"

Sigh. "My parents figured out I'm dating you and they got mad."

"They did? Where are they?...I'm gonna--"

"Shh. Andi, no. They took away my phone, that's it." Amber said quickly. Andi pressed her lips together and hugged her girlfriend tightly as Amber continued. "They said I can't go to your house anymore, since I go there a lot. I won't listen to them, though, I don't care what they say." It was silent for a minute.

"I'm so sorry, Amber. I, don't know what to say." Andi muttered. "How could they do that?"

"I wish I had parents like yours." Amber buried her face in her hands. "I hate mine."

"Ambs, I.." Andi couldn't do anything but hug Amber tighter and then after a while, then she remembered Buffy and Cyrus were waiting, and that Amber still had to work. "Okay, we'll fix this."

Amber nodded and went back to work. Andi rejoined her friends, but was silent because she was thinking of a way to help Amber, and hoping they wouldn't really have to break up.

**Author's Note:**

> >.<  
> comment anything u want
> 
> bad i know but im busy with things


End file.
